


Nothing is true (everything is permitted)

by DeanLantern



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, assassin!barry, kinda Batman!Hal Jordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLantern/pseuds/DeanLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Assassin Halbarry, Barry was hired to kill billionaire Jordan, until the tables are turned against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is true (everything is permitted)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeltdownerKnight17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/gifts).



> This work is a very late gift for Kyousuke-nii on tumblr who gave me an amazing prompt that I just had to write.  
> This is just the first chapter of hopefully many more to come. I haven't quite figured out where I want to go with this, yet.

Barry woke up to a beam of light hitting his face. He blinked a few times to regain sight and looked around. He'd expected to be in some kind of old construction side or warehouse. Not a cave. His arms were tied to a metal chair and they were tied so tightly that he was slowly loosing feeling in his hands. That would probably be a disadvantage later on should it come to a fight.

Barry noticed movement to is right out of the corner of his eye and his survival instincts readied itself for a blow. But nothing happened. He had closed his eyes and now opened them again. The stupid beam of light shone right into his eyes again. He had the suspicion that someone had placed him just like this on purpose.

"How nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Allen."

Barry withstood the impulse to crane his neck in the direction the voice had come from to see who had spoken. The voice was oddly familiar but he couldn't quite place it. To make matters worse, the other knew is real name. Or as real a name as Barry could have. He hadn't used that name in many years.

Barry ignored the biting question in his mind to ask how the hell the other knew his name and concentrated on his task.

 

* * *

 

He had been on a party full of celebrities and other rich people to celebrate the birthday of multi-billionaire Hal Jordan who Barry had been hired to kill. He had come quite close to his target and chatted with the other man for quite some time. He found the other one quite pleasant and had no idea why any one would want to kill him. But Barry wasn't paid to find a reason why someone wanted someone else dead but to just take out his target. He knew it was to much of a risk to kill Jordan in front of all his guest so he had tried to find a way to lure him into a far away corner of his estate.

Hal Jordan was not very shy when it came to choosing his bed partners and everyone knew that he liked women _and_ men. So all Barry would have to do was flirt a bit with him and make him think he wanted to sleep with him. Barry knew he was at least decent looking and a bit on the cute side and had already successfully tried this particular method several times before. It was really easy if you knew how to do it. Or so Barry had thought.

Just as he had charmed Jordan enough to think they could steal themselves away somewhere, he felt a prick at the base of his neck. He tried to whirl around to face his attacker but someone grabbed his arm and pulled him close. It as Hal Jordan who looked a bit worried at him.

“Are you alright?” He asked. “Maybe you should lay down a bit?”

Barry wanted to protest but his body was already too sluggish to resist when Hal dragged him into one of the more private rooms. Before they even reached the nearest bed, Barry had passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

“Who are you?” Barry finally asked. His throat felt sore and he was horribly thirsty. He coughed a few times but knew better then to expect some water. However, he suddenly felt the brim of a glass against his chapped lips. He looked up and saw a masked stranger in front of him. Well, he wasn't that much of a stranger. Seeing as Barry had already heard of him. The green symbol on his chest was a major giveaway if you didn't already recognize the emerald green cowl or cape.

“Green Lantern?”

Barry was slightly confused. What was a superhero doing with him? Had it been him that had sedated Barry? But why? That didn't seem like his usual M.O.. He preferred to face his villains head-on and always took the main entrance to give the bad guys something to shoot at while the rest of the Justice League saved the civilians. Not that Barry was a fan or anything. Nowadays, you just learned a lot of stuff about superheroes and their accomplishments if you wanted to or not. They were everywhere in the media.

“Drink this.”

Green Lantern put the glass again against his lips.

“It's not poisoned if you're worried about that.”

Barry hesitated for a second but than he opened his mouth to drink.

Green Lantern helped him as much as possible and carefully tilted the glass so that Barry wouldn't accidentally swallow water the wrong way.

He hadn't realized how thirsty he was until the glass was completely empty and the superhero put it back on a small table a few feet away from Barry.

“Easy there. Easy.” Green Lantern said. “There's more where it came from.”

Barry looked the other straight in the eye. Or as close as that was possible with white lenses being where eyes where supposed to be.

“If I answer your questions, you mean?” Barry replied.

He hadn't forgotten how he hadn't been told yet what Green Lantern wanted from him. Barry was still confused as to why he was here in this cave in the first place. He had figured out so far that this must be Green Lantern's base of operation.

“That's not the way that I normally do things but if you insist, Mr. Allen.”

There he went with Barry's name again. How did he know? Barry had heard that Green Lantern seemed to have supernatural powers and he knew that telepaths existed but he severely distrusted the idea that Green Lantern was one or the other.

Green Lantern put the glass of water just slightly out of Barry's reach if he wasn't already tied to a chair and went out of Barry's sight for a moment.

When Green Lantern reappeared he had lost the cape.

“You know I would have preferred it if you had lost the cowl.” Barry quipped.

Green Lantern grinned in a way that seemed familiar to Barry but couldn't quite place.

“I bet.”

“But the chances of that happening are absolutely zero?

“Exactly.”

There was that grin again. Barry could still feel the tranquilizer in his blood that made thinking quite difficult. He was sure that he would've figured out who the Green Lantern was if it wasn't for that stupid drug in his system!

“Why am I here?”

That question had been bugging him for a while now.

When the superhero didn't answer he specified.

“Why did you drag me into your lair of rainbows and butterflies?”

Green Lantern laughed. Barry had no idea that he was at least partly right about the cave so he just starred at the other and wondered what was so funny.

“I like you, Barry.”

“Can't say the same about you, buddy.”

He almost added a sorry at the end of that sentence. He may have been an assassin but his mother had raised him to always be polite.

Green Lantern put mockingly a hand over his heart and pouted. What kind of superhero pouted? Weren't they supposed to be intimidating, broody and full of angst? But Green Lantern seemed to be is own special kind of superhuman being.

“You wound me, Barry. After everything I did for you.”

Now, Barry got angry.

“Stop using that name!” He hissed. It made him feel how much he wasn't in control here. Something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. It made his skin itch.

“And everything you did for me? You tied me to a chair in your basement!”

Green Lantern's carefree smiled faltered a bit but he tried to keep it upright so it looked forced.

“You tried to kill a...friend of mine. I don't take threats like this lightly.” Then he added: “Even if the attacker is quite cute as I must admit. Mr. Jordan sure knows how to pick them.”

Then he chuckled humorlessly as if he was laughing about a bad joke.

Meanwhile, Barry was getting restless. He had heard that Green Lantern had never killed before but there were just as many rumors which said that he did. Nobody had ever seen one of the people killed by him but that only strengthened the rumors about him being some kind of demon that ate humans. Not that Barry believed the latter. But he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to him. He had seen the Lantern cave after all. No one had ever done that as far as he knew. What was different about this? About himself?

No matter how many questions Green Lantern answered, Barry just got more questions.

And was the other flirting with him? Barry didn't know if he should be flattered or disturbed. It didn't happen every day that someone was captured wile trying to kill somebody and then flirted with by their victim's supposed body guard.

He knew one thing for sure. Green Lantern was absolutely shameless. Who ad the nerve to hit on their prisoner? Weren't superheroes bound by some honor code? Didn't it forbid things like this?

“You're...you're joking, right?”

“Actually I'm not. Neither about not liking that you tried to kill Hal Jordan nor about me thinking you're attractive.”

Barry's had was spinning. Green Lantern was crazy. That was the only possible explanation. He had been imprisoned by a madman and would likely never escape on his own. Maybe the agency would come looking for him. After all, he was one of their top killers. But they probably would just cut their losses and think he defected. So he was all on his own. But he couldn't give up. Hope was not yet lost. He had been in worse situations before. Like the time with the giant talking gorilla. Or the two guys with an ice gun and a flame thrower. Those had been really close calls but in the end, Barry had managed to find and terminate his target. No one had been able to stop him so far. And that wouldn't start now. He needed a plan. And for that he needed more information. So here went nothing.

“You actually have no idea what you're supposed to do with me, do you?” Barry asked in an accusing tone. “You just knocked me out, dragged me down here and tied me to this chair. All while wondering what you were to do with me. How about I give you a hint?”

Barry gave Green Lantern a serious look.

“Let me go.”

Green Lantern shook his head.

“You know I can't just do that. You would just go out, take on a new contract and kill somebody else. And that would be on me. I can't let that happen.”

He reached for the glass of water and held it in front of Barry's face again.

“You want some more?”

Barry turned his head away from the glass. Now that he didn't ave the feeling he was going to die of thirst, he had a bit of his pride back.

The superhero didn't seem to happy about it.

“Fine. Be my guest.”

He put the glass down a bit harder than was necessary and some of it splashed over the brim and onto the table. Then he disappeared into the shadows and Barry craned his neck to get a glimpse of him. While he stared into the darkness, he felt a prick at the base of his neck and the world went dark. Again.

 


End file.
